Souai
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Side story to Youkai Kyuu about the relationships of the story include ItaHiroko, ShikaTema, ShiHoku, GaaMiki, SasuSaku, SaiIno, IruAnko, NejiTen, RonKan, KakaShizu, AkiFai, Sannin CH 1 EDITED!
1. True

ACGOMN: READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! Ehem, Souai is apart of my Youkai Kyuu series. This goes into more depth about the couples in the story, which includes the original characters I made. You may not understand some things if you didn't read Youkai Kyuu, so I suggest you read it, but you don't have to. And if you have a problem with the characters of Naruto with an OC then don't read those chapters. Oh and sorry if the romance scenes suck. It is rated to be safe.

This goes as follows:

1. Itachi/Hiroko (OC)- True

2. Shikamaru/Temari Lazy

3. Shino/Hoku (OC)- Help

4. Gaara/Miki(OC)- Pure

5. Sasuke/Sakura- Dark

6. Sai/Ino- Emotion

7. Iruka/Anko-Death

8. Neji/Tenten- Fight

9. Ronin/Kana (Both are OC)- Protect

10. Kakashi/Shizune- Serious

11. Akira/Faith (Both are OC)- Admiration

12. The Sennin- All

That's the order the one shots will be in. So without further ado I present to you the first one shot of Souai (which means Mutual Love)

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_**Souai**_

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

**One Shot 1**

**True**

Black eyes met green eyes with nasty glares. Uchiha Itachi, age four, heir and prodigy of the Uchiha glare at the nine year old girl in front of him. Hiroko, from what he was told, was to his betrothed. Hiroko alternated her glares from the young boy, to Fugaku and to her own father.

"Itachi, this is Hiroko," said Fugaku, "You remember her from what I told you."

"Hai, Father," said Itachi.

"Hiroko what do you say," said her mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," growled out the girl.

"Hn," was Itachi's response.

"Kids what don't you go out in the back to get to know each other better," said Mikoto. Both children complied with her request. They sat on the back porch. They gazed at each other with glares that would make grown men cry. Silence, they spoke not one word to each other.

"Kid," said Hiroko, finally speaking. "I don't like you, you don't like me. I have a plan that will get us out of this arrangement." That caught Itachi's attention.

"I'm listening," said the genius four year old.

"I'll play a prank on one of your family members," said Hiroko, "They wouldn't want a troublemaker with their precious heir."

"Would it be okay that you get into trouble?"

"What with my parents or your family? It doesn't faze me."

The next morning one Uchiha Shisui's hair was pink. His day was ruined by that fact alone. Hiroko had told on herself and the arrangement was broke, just like she planned. But what shocked Itachi the most that her father or mother didn't seem all that mad. Itachi had decided that he would have to learn how to do that someday, avoid getting into trouble with his parents.

"I'll see you around Uchiha Itachi," said Hiroko, with her parents leaving. He didn't see Hiroko for a year. And that following year would be bad. Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked Konoha leaving hundreds dead, including Hiroko's parents who had come to aid Konoha. Hiroko and Itachi stood next to each other in the civilian hideout in the Hokage monument.

"Che, a battle is being fought and I can't do anything," grumbled Hiroko. Itachi had ignored the girl's angry mumbling for the most part.

"Oi look Uchiha is with a girl," said a boy. Itachi sighed knowing who they were. They were boys from his class that were jealous of him, thus he was made fun of constantly.Hiroko had ignored the older boy.

"Hey, girl you better off to be with us," said another guy.

"..." was both Hiroko and Itachi's response.

"Hey don't ignore us," said the first guy.

"Uchiha-shrimp."

"Shut up," said Hiroko, calmly.

"Aw, look the girl is defending her little pint sized boyfriend," said the second guy.

"It's not that. You are too loud and annoying. Plus you should not make fun of people that will be able to kick your ass someday," replied Hiroko. Did she really believe that Itachi would one day be able to do that? Yes. "Just because your jealous..pitiful humans."

"The girl thinks she's so smart," said the other guy. One of boys grabbed Itachi and was about to hit him. Hiroko retaliated with a low blow to the boy's family jewels.

"Bug off and go cry to your mommies. See if I care," said Hiroko, watching the boys scatter into the crowd. She turned to Itachi. "I can't believe you put up with that crap. I know you aren't weak."

"I got in trouble for hurting them last month."

"Che, don't be stupid. You had every right to beat them up."

"Hn." He knew she was right but said nothing. "I can't believe you kicked him in the family jewels."

"And? It's a good attack for girls. The key to win a fight is to make sure that your opponent underestimates you, thus you can easily surprise them. You could have done two things to get those bullies away. One knee them like I did or take out the knees on them and kick their faces' into the ground."

"..." Itachi didn't know she knew all about that. It was dirty fighting, but effective against enemies.

"Don't look to surprised, kid. I'll explain things to you when you are older."

After that they spoke no more. After Kyuubi was gone, Fugaku came to collect Itachi, his wife and infant son Sasuke, along with Hiroko. When Fugaku told Hiroko that her parents perished in battle, she didn't bat an eye or anything. She simply requested to be taken to the Hokage. Itachi wouldn't see her for a while.

* * *

Hiroko, who is now eighteen in her town that her deceased human parents left her. She went to the town occasionally, but tended to like living in that giant mansion by herself. The mansion was only a few miles away. She had met with Jiraiya about two years ago when he traveled into this town, and then a week later he left and Tsunade then showed up. 

About last week she had received an letter from Jiraiya telling her about the Uchiha massacre and what happened. Itachi had found Jiraiya to help clear things up with the Sandaime. Jiraiya just wanted to notify Hiroko. Why she had no idea? She hadn't thought about the Uchiha kid in years and Jiraiya just had to remind her.

She stepped into the pub to grab a hamburger before heading back home. So she wondered to her surprise she spotted a teenaged Uchiha Itachi sitting next to Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing-nin from Kiri. Not only that but he was drinking alcohol. Jiraiya had also mentioned that Itachi joined Akatsuki to find out what the that groups deal was. Hiroko decided that she was going to ignore him and go on home.

"Kid I really think you had enough," said Kisame to the young Itachi. Not that he cared or anything but this kid scared Orochimaru out of Akatsuki and he needed a strong partner.

"Shut it, you walking fish stick," growled the young Uchiha, who obviously couldn't hold his liquor. What was the Leader going to say when Kisame brought the youngest member back to the hideout drunk? Kisame shuddered.

"Oi, kid," said Hiroko, grabbing him away from the bar. "I'm going to be taking him away from here." Kisame shrugged. Hiroko had no clue why she was doing this. She dragged Itachi all the way to her home. She dragged him up the stairs to a bathroom. Along the way he passed out, so she threw him in the tub and turned on the water, which was cold as ice.

He jumped up and noticed Hiroko and boy was he mad.

"What were you thinking? Obviously you weren't!" yelled Hiroko

"Don't lecture me Hiroko! I haven't seen you in years and you aren't my mother!"

"What would you mother say to you getting drunk off your ass at thirteen? Just because you were being controlled and killed your family, don't feel sorry for yourself. What about you brother?"

"Shut up you know nothing."

"You are right I don't, but still you are a child and you have no alcohol tolerance."

"What's that got to do with anything? If I'm old enough to take someone's life I'm old enough to drink."

"You are going to have a bad hangover in the morning. Now get up and sleep in the bathroom." Hiroko left and slammed the bathroom door. Itachi was pissed, he could do what he wants.

The following morning, Itachi was throwing up everything he ate yesterday and then some. Hiroko stood at the door of the bathroom, watching in a somewhat sick amusement. After he finished, Hiroko helped him downstairs.

"I told you."

"Shut up."

"Here drink this tea," said Hiroko handing him a cup with tea in it.

"Thanks."

"Oh by the way...From now on you have to visit me at least once a month."

"Why?"

"So I can make sure you don't act stupid about this all. Plus I need to get the information from you about Akatsuki to give to Jiraiya."

"Che, like I'll ever get the chance to," said Itachi.

"Oh, I'm sure you will find some time."

"Bitch."

"Thank you."

"..."

"Relax, I think your partner is looking for you."

"Fine I'm leaving."

Itachi left the house to go locate Kisame. Hiroko had no clue why she is actually is making him check in with her. _I'm getting soft-hearted._

_

* * *

_

True to Hiroko's word Itachi did find time to visit every few months or so. They would normally have nice calm conversations, unless something triggered a fight. Hiroko also told Itachi about her being a demon, which Itachi sort of guessed that from the way she acted. Today was no different, except that Hiroko noted that he was sort of depressed Soon, she figured it was his birthday.

"So, it's the brat's birthday," mumbled Hiroko. "It probably reminds him of his family." Hiroko wondered what age he was, since she was never good at remembering that. _Seventeen I think._

"Hey, Hiroko stop spacing out," said Itachi.

"Brat be quiet. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, maybe some steak...Wait, why? You never let me pick something out to eat."

"Che, can't be nice can I?"

"You trying to be nice. Now that's a scary thought."

"Fuck you, bastard.," said Hiroko, going into the kitchen. Itachi wondered what she was up to, she rarely was nice. Itachi shrugged.

"A nap would be nice," said Itachi, who passed out on the couch after he said that. That's where Hiroko found him later when she was finished cooking.

"Stupid brat," said Hiroko. She shook him awake. "Hey, kid. Wake up, time for dinner."

"Do I have to," grumbled Itachi.

"Well, then I just guess I'll be eating that steak all by myself then," teased Hiroko.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," said Itachi. After dinner, Itachi said that she was getting better at cooking. She replied with that she doesn't want to food poison him.

"Thanks for the food," said Itachi.

"Aa," said Hiroko. "Happy Birthday."

"You knew?"

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"So, yeah," said Hiroko. "What do you want for your birthday? I think humans give presents on these days."

"You never got me anything before, so why is now different?"

"It's the first time you actually came here on your birthday. If you weren't I wouldn't even known about your birthday."

"I don't really want anything," said Itachi.

"You like the necklace I'm wearing right," said Hiroko, pointing to the necklace of circle things that he would wear constantly after she gave it to him. (You know that necklace that shows when he opens his Akatsuki cloak.) She took it off and shoved it in his hands.

"Thanks," muttered Itachi, putting it on. Hiroko cracked a smile. She wouldn't of course tell him that it was a protection necklace given to her by her demon grandfather.

"No problem Itachi," said Hiroko. "Now let's eat some ice cream!"

"Chocolate for me," said Itachi.

"I know, you are the only reason I buy that kind."

* * *

Itachi sighed as he walked threw Hiroko's many gardens to actually get to the house. Itachi didn't really mean to actually come here, but Kisame likes the alcohol in that town. Plus the leader had no work for them for a while, since Naruto left Konoha two months ago. Leader was busy making plans, so he gave the members some time off. Hidan would be spending it praying, while Kakuzu would go collect bounties. Kisame would drink and eat the whole time. Deidara and Sasori would stay in the hideout and argue about art. 

Itachi took off his shoes and stepped into the living room. There was Hiroko sitting on the couch it what he guessed was her demon form, combing her hair.

"Didn't know demons took pride in hygiene," commented Itachi.

"Shut up," said Hiroko, "I need to at least comb this long ass hair every once in a while."

"You are doing it wrong," said Itachi.

"How can you comb your hair wrong?"

"You should start from the bottom up. You are doing it from the top to bottom. By the time you finally get to the bottom it will be all knotty."

"How do you know this?"

"Ehem, my mom told me. I have long hair too," said Itachi, who is beginning to get red in the face.

"Okay, okay just making sure," said Hiroko, looking at him at the corner of her eye.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing," said Hiroko, who is laughing in her head.

"Really," asked Itachi, skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah," said Hiroko.

"Just so you know I'm not gay," said Itachi, realizing what she meant.

"Just making sure okay? Not that would be bad or anything," said Hiroko.

"Here let me comb your hair," said Itachi, trying to change the subject of his sexuality.

"Okay, fine, but don't screw it up," said Hiroko, throwing the comb at him.

"Hn." Itachi sat behind Hiroko and calmly began running the comb threw the woman's long hair. Since she did most of it, it only took him a few more minutes to finish.

"Hmm, it would have taken longer for me to do that," said Hiroko, going back to her human form. She yawned and fell backwards, right on top of Itachi.

"Hiroko get off," complained Itachi. He heard a soft snore. She was sleeping. "You stupid..." He was stuck there until she woke up, for if he tried to move her and if she were to wake up, it would n't be a pretty picture. No one interrupts her sleep. Itachi sighed and dozed off himself.

* * *

Itachi stepped into her house once again about a month later, but there was no sign of her. Maybe she went to town, after all she wasn't expecting him. He already visited for that month. 

"Oi, Hiroko are you here," yelled Itachi, maybe she was sleeping or in the shower or something. But then of course he didn't here any water running.

"Itachi," asked her voice. "What are you doing here? Leave now!"

"Hiroko where are you?"

"I said GO AWAY!"

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business, got it?"

"It is my business."

"How do you assume that?"

"You are one of the only people left I care for."

"Buzz off." By this time, Itachi figured out that she was outside and followed the sound of her voice.

"What's so bad that you have to hide it from me?"

"..."

"Hiroko, stop being stubborn and tell me what's wrong."

"..."

Itachi sighed at this woman. He found where she was, in one of her favorite gardens. She obviously noticed that he was near and stayed silent.

"Nice hiding place Hiroko, behind that giant boulder."

"...Go away."

"Um, let me think about that," said Itachi, "How about no?" He heard her growl in anger. He walked over and look at her couched form on the ground.

"Please leave."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Sick?"

"No." It was Itachi's turn to growl in frustration. The girl wasn't helping. How the hell was he suppose to guess her problem, if she told him nothing?

"Would you look at me?" Itachi grabbed one of her arms and was able to use his other hand to grab her head so that she would look at him. She did look sick, her face was red and her eyes glazed over. He was kneeling in the dirt at eye level with her.

"Please, let go and leave."

"Are you sure you are not sick?"

"I'm sure."

"Did something happen..." Hiroko just stared at him and didn't answer. Then she sighed.

"This is spring right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what animals do this time of year?"

"Yeah, reproduce."

"And what type of demon am I?"

"A cat..." said Itachi, getting it. She was in heat, the demon version.

"So, you see I need you to leave."

"Why did this just happen now?"

"Because my demon side says that this body is ready."

"And you want me to leave, because of that."

"No, really." Hiroko escaping his grasp.

"It wouldn't help if you put it off."

"Don't you think I know that." An uncomfortable silence befell them. Now, Itachi had a problem. Would he just leave her here in this position? Ninja must think things through, but not in this type of situation. Honestly Itachi never thought about Hiroko in anyway like being in love with her or something before, but he did care. He knows that Hiroko does care about him, even if she doesn't really show it. That is the reason why she wants him to leave.

"Hiroko, look at me," said Itachi, making no move. She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Did you honestly think I would leave?"

"What are you–," started Hiroko, but was cut off.

"Relax," said Itachi. And with that he kissed her. She kissed him back. After only a few seconds, it turned into a battle for dominance and Itachi was winning...

* * *

The following day, Kisame was waiting for Itachi to show up at their meeting spot. Kisame was getting impatient, when the brat showed up.

"You are late, Itachi-san," said Kisame.

"Hn," said Itachi.

"Oh I see. You got laid," said Kisame, smirking at his younger partner.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," glared Itachi.

"You are never late, so you must have a met a girl. Good for you," said Kisame.

"Listen you walking fish stick," said Itachi, "Just shut up."

"Alright," said Kisame, going to drop it for later. "The leader wants us."

"Hn. Let's go," said Itachi.

* * *

About a week later, Itachi went to go see Hiroko again. She was in the kitchen making something to eat. 

"Hiroko," greeted Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi," said Hiroko. "You hungry?" Both acted like nothing ever changed between them.

"Ah."

"Sit down and I'll get you some food," said Hiroko. She began making more of what she was making. She handed a plate to him with some tea in a cup. She sat down and ate a plate of food as well.

"It's good, thanks," said Itachi, finishing up the plate.

"Itachi," asked Hiroko.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

"..." Itachi stared at her.

"Itachi, I'm not kidding."

"How do you know this so fast?"

"Demons that are pregnant can tell faster and he shall be born in three months," said Hiroko.

"I see," said Itachi. "Are you alright with this?"

"Are you?"

"Yes," said Itachi.

"Well then. Nothing to worry about then," said Hiroko, actually smiling at him.

"Right," said Itachi. _I'm going to have a kid. An S-rank missing-nin like me..._

_

* * *

_

It was a day after Naruto left and Itachi was once again there, playing with his kids. Hikari and Chi were quiet children, which Itachi was grateful for. Their older brother, Tai, however, was just like Hiroko.

"It's not a bad thing that he is like me," asked Hiroko.

"No," said Itachi.

"What you wanted your son to be just like you?"

"I think I did, but it doesn't matter now does it?"

"At least Hikari and Chi will be like you."

"True."

"They are good children for us."

"Ah, maybe too good."

"Don't say that Itachi, you do deserve to have them. You and I are both trying to be good parents."

"Do you think we are succeeding?"

"Yeah. Naruto mentioned to me that he thought you are a good father."

"He said that?"

"Ah, then he asked if Sasuke would be a good father."

"You didn't answer him."

"Of course not."

"DADA," yelled Tai.

"What son?"

"Play!"

"Alright," said Itachi, picking his son up.

"Nya, I'll go start dinner."

"Make something good."

"I will."

* * *

"Hiroko we need to talk," said Itachi, one day. Naruto was yet to return home, from what Jiraiya told them. They just talked about Naruto and how much stronger they thought that he got. The kids were taking naps, like the three of them liked to do. 

"Hm," said Hiroko, cutting something on the cutting board.

"I can't come here anymore." _I can't come to see you and the kids anymore._

"I see," said Hiroko, stopped the cutting. _I'm not going to stop you._

"No more contact with each other from now on. You don't have a problem with that." _We shouldn't see each other, nor should I go see the kids._

"Ah, it's fine," said Hiroko, "I never said you had to come...Well I did, but I'm not keeping you here against your free will."

"Aa," said Itachi. "I should go. Bye." _I'm sorry._

"Bye," said Hiroko. Itachi left the house and walked out to the town to meet up with Kisame. Hiroko finished making a small dinner and went upstairs to check on the kids. Tai was up staring at the ceiling, still looking tired.

"Ma," said Tai.

"What is it Tai," said Hiroko, paying full attention to her son. Tai lifted his hand up for her to take. Hiroko took her son's hand. "You are so smart."

* * *

Months later Hiroko, Tai, Hikari and Chi went to Naruto's sixteenth birthday party. She has heard no word of or from Itachi for that time. Naruto was the only one to notice, Hiroko's somewhat sad attitude. 

"Hey, Hiroko are you alright," asked Naruto at some point during the party.

"I'm fine," said Hiroko, smiling at him. It was a fake one.

"If you say so," said Naruto, noticing that she was lying.

By the time the war ended, Itachi and Hiroko were in the hospital getting checked over. Their three kids watching them.

"So," said Itachi.

"Aa," said Hiroko.

"When you came to save me from death..."

"What?"

"Did you really say that you didn't want me to die for the children's sake and for our relationship?"

"Ah," said Hiroko, silently. "I'm not good at the emotion thing, just like you. But when I had no contact with you for those months, I had a gaping hole in my heart."

"Me too," said Itachi.

"So, we can see each other again," said Hiroko.

"Ah," said Itachi. "You do know why I had to stop coming?"

"I believe the leader was getting suspicious and he wouldn't any of the members out of his sight. And it would be also best that we wouldn't be together, so if Sasuke managed to kill you, it would hurt less."

"You got me pegged."

"Of course, now I think you better go talk to Sasuke." Itachi nodded and kissed her on the cheek and left the room to find Sasuke's.

* * *

It's been nearly seven years since all that happened and Itachi was thinking that Hiroko was acting weird. They now lived in Konoha in the Uchiha district, along side Sasuke and Sakura with their children. It was big enough for that. 

"Mom, I'm going to the library," said Tai, who was now seven years old.

"Don't be too late," said Hiroko. "Where are your sisters?"

"Still sparring in the back."

"Itachi, would you go get them?"

"Ah," said Itachi, getting up from his seat to get his daughters. Eventually, Tai, Hikari and Chi left for the day.

"Itachi," said Hiroko.

"Hn," said Itachi, with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"We are having another kid."

"What," coughed out Itachi.

"It'll be a boy," said Hiroko, winking at her mate. "Ah, you better leave to get meet Kakashi."

"Alright, try to relax while I'm gone."

"Later."

"Aa," said Itachi, walking out of the house. Hiroko smiled and went about her daily things. At least they were a normal family for now.

* * *

After the indicdent concerning Hiroko's brother Hiroshi (see YKIIBH) Itachi and Hiroko seperated for a while. And just before the ceremony introducing Naruto as Hokage they somehow were back together. That night Hiroko and Itachi talked without starting another fight. And for the first time in amount of time that they knew each other Hiroko had cried.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," said Itachi, hugging her closely.

"I love you so much that it hurts that I'm going to leave," cried Hiroko, into Itachi's chest. "But after I die I want you to be happy. So if you fall for another girl it'll be okay."

"I won't be able to do that," said Itachi.

"Don't say that I don't want you miserable forever you know," said Hiroko, calming down.

"Your too kind," said Itachi, giving her a kiss.

"Not really," replied Hiroko kissing him back. And Tai grinned as he left the window of his parents' room. He knew that they would be back together eventually.

* * *

ACGOMN: Woh, didn't mean to make it so long. Anyway next is ShikaTema. Reviews are nice...no flames please. 


	2. Lazy

ACGOMN: Okay now it's time for Shikamaru and Temari chapter.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**One Shot 2**

**Lazy**

Nara Shikamaru grumbled. He hated the hot weather. Currently he was in Suna, he had to bring one of Konoha's officials to Suna to talk to the Kazekage. Temari had told Shikamaru that he could stay with her and her brothers. It's better than a hotel. Gaara was barely around, Kankurou mostly stayed in his room, unless for meals or missions. Kankurou was quiet nasty to Shikamaru after Temari left to go wait for someone else.

"Okay, okay you don't have to show me the place," said Shikamaru, avoiding the older's boys glare. Shikamaru didn't know what he did wrong. Crap, he needed the bathroom.

"Oi, Temari where's the bathroom," asked Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru I didn't know you were in Suna," exclaimed the ever hyperactive Naruto.

"I didn't know you were here either," said Shikamaru, somewhat pleased that he was in one piece. "A, Temari bathroom please?"

"Didn't Kankurou show you around," asked an irate Temari, pointed to the first door on the right on the first floor.

"No, I don't need one. I'm leaving tomorrow," said Shikamaru, stalking off to the bathroom.

After a pleasant dinner with the Sand siblings and Naruto, Shikamaru really wanted to go to sleep, but couldn't. Shikamaru sighed, what the hell was wrong with him? Maybe it was because he was leaving in the morning. He got up and went to the kitchen, maybe some warm milk.

"Oi, crybaby," said Temari, "Can't sleep can you?"

"What about you," asked Shikamaru.

"Gaara will be home soon and he likes to eat when he gets here," said Temari, "I just have to make something that he can heat up."

"Man, I was I had a sister to do all that stuff for me," complained Shikamaru, wondering why his father and mother couldn't have given him an older sibling.

"Yeah, so you can be more lazy," said Temari, "Gaara can't cook to save his life. Plus I don't do things like this for Kankurou."

"Don't you do their laundry, clean their rooms and the rest of the house, plus cooking," asked Shikamaru.

"It's my job I suppose," said Temari.

"Your brothers are becoming dependant on you. What are they going to do when you get married," asked Shikamaru.

"When I get married Shika?"

"Uh, yeah," said Shikamaru, wondering why the hell he had to phrase that question like that. _But if I said if I be in bigger trouble now._

"Does that mean you think I'm wife material," asked Temari.

"Uh, yeah."

"And this is coming from the crybaby. You know my brother's won't let any boys near me."

"What about me and Naruto, aren't we boys?"

"One, Naruto is not interested in me," said Temari, "And they do mind you here. I just made them let you stay here."

"I see," said Shikamaru, "Good night." Shikamaru stood up and was about to go back to his room to catch some shut eye.

"Oi, Shika," said Temari, handing him a glass of warm milk.

"Thanks," said Shikamaru.

"No problem."

* * *

The following day, the sand siblings and Naruto were seeing Shikamaru off. Naruto was saying to tell everyone hi for him. Gaara and Kankurou both shook Shikamaru's hand. He thinks that they intended to crush his hand. Time to say good bye to Temari.

"Later, you troublesome woman," said Shikamaru.

"Oi, crybaby don't cry too much while I'm not there," said Temari, mockingly. Shikamaru slightly glared at her and vice versa. However, Shikamaru was getting the feeling that Gaara was watching them. _I don't see why they don't like me. I never did anything to them._

"Bye, Shikamaru," said Temari and Naruto. Gaara grunted and Kankurou waved him off. Glad to know that not everybody hated him.

* * *

"Shikamaru," said the Godaime Hokage.

"Hai," answered Shikamaru.

"Please go to the front gate to escort Temari here," said Tsunade.

"Hai," said Shikamaru. She woke him up just to go pick up that girl. Troublesome women. He walked to the front gate of the village to meet with Temari.

"You're late," said Temari.

"Yeah, yeah," said Shikamaru. It was normal thing. Whenever Temari came to Konoha, he would be late she would be pissed off. Once they got to the Hokage Tower, and after Temari spoke with the Godaime they would wander around the village. Sometimes he would bring her to his house, to get food.

Today was not one of those days. Today, Temari wanted to go to Ichiraku since she heard so much about it from Naruto and Chouji.

"Fine," said Shikamaru. Then he remembered that his father ordered something from the Yamanaka Flower Shop for his mother that he wanted Shikamaru to go get them. "But first we have to stop at Yamanaka's to pick up something then to my place to drop it off."

"Alright," said Temari. At the Yamanaka shop, Ino was manning the store today. She was thrilled to see Temari with Shikamaru.

"Hello, Temari," said Ino, "Hey, Shika. You need those flowers your father ordered right?"

"Yeah," said Shikamaru.

"Okay, here you go," said Ino, getting the bouquet of flowers. Then she whispered to Shika, "You should get Temari something." Shikamaru glared at her.

"Why," asked Shika.

"Duh, baka," said Ino, pointing at Temari who was looking at some sand lilies. Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll pick a few up later," said Shika. Ino glared at him. That look said NOW. Shikamaru sighed.

"Oi, Temari," said Shikamaru, "get a few of those I'll pay for them."

"Er, thanks," replied Temari, taking three flowers. After he paid for that and the flowers for his mom, they drop them off at his house.

"Oh hoho," said Shikaku, "I didn't know my boy had an older girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, and I said the same thing about your mother years ago," said his father.

"Whatever," said Shikamaru, going back to Temari. After they ate at Ichiraku, he was officially broke.

"So was this like an unofficial date," asked Temari.

"Eh? What," asked Shikamaru, beginning to blush.

"Oh nothing," said Temari, somewhat disappointed. Shikamaru noticing that, sighed slightly.

"But I suppose we could call it that," said Shika. It was Temari's turn to blush. Then they both spotted Naruto.

"Well if it isn't Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, Temari. Are you guys on a date?"

"No, why would I want to date such a crybaby."

"I wouldn't want to date such a troublesome woman."

"Alright, alright don't bite my head off," said Naruto, laughing.

"First Ino, then my dad, now Naruto," grumbled Shikamaru.

"What was that," asked Temari.

"Oh nothing," said Shikamaru. Temari looked at him then shook it off. Oh well, their day was alright until now.

* * *

It was during Naruto's birthday party, when Shikamaru beat that Akira guy at shogi. Shikamaru watched everyone. Naruto met some weird people on his joruney. Shikamaru saw Gaara playing with one of those babies that come. Wait Gaara, THE Gaara playing with an infant.

"Surprising isn't it," asked Temari.

"I didn't know Gaara liked babies," said Shikamaru.

"He tends to have a fondness for them," said Temari.

"Hey how long are you Konoha for," asked Shikamaru.

"Till the day after tomorrow," said Temari.

"Do you want to go out on a date," asked Shikamaru.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you say."

"Sure," said Temari.

"Good," said Shikamaru, wondering why the hell he just asked that troublesome woman out. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, Kankurou overheard. Time for Shika to deal with some over protective brothers. Of course tomorrow that is.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in the hotel room that Temari shared with her brothers. Since, Gaara was Kazekage it was one of the best hotels in Konoha. Gaara and Kankurou sat staring intently at Shikamaru.

"What are your intentions with my sister," asked Kankurou.

"I intend to take her out to eat, then I'll bring her back," answered Shika, trying not to be intimidating by them.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," said Gaara. "But remember she's ours right now."

"Ah," said Shikamaru.

"Glad we understand each other," said Kankurou. Man, Shikamaru was crazy for wanting to date a girl with crazy younger brothers. Oh well, at least Gaara won't be on his case much since hopefully he would be occupied by that Miki girl. Kankurou he can deal with, without dying.

"Oi, Shikamaru are you ready," said Temari, watching her brothers. No blood, good.

"Let's go," said Shikamaru. Both left leaving the two younger brothers of Temari alone.

"You do realize that she's going to leave us for him," said Kankurou.

"I'm not worried about it. Shikamaru is a good guy," said Gaara.

* * *

ACGOMN: Er, yeah. Next is Shino and Hoku.

REVIEW!


	3. Help

ACGOMN: Heh, back with another chapter. Shino needs some love, so I had to put someone with him.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own the OCs.

**One Shot 3**

**Help**

"Shino, I begging you," asked Naruto.

"I don't think it is my place," replied the ever calm Shino.

"Miki is leaving with Gaara, she won't talk to anyone else. You are the only one that didn't try," said Naruto. "Hoku needs someone who can relate to her."

"It's not my place."

"Would you stop saying that? Even Obaa-chan thinks it is a good idea for you to try," said Naruto.

"..."

"Don't give me that Shino," snapped Naruto. "Is it because you think that she won't talk to you because you are creepy?"

"I'm not exactly a normal person."

"Like I am or Sasuke or any of us are normal. You have bugs living in you, I have a demon, and for cripes' sake Hiroko is a demon!"

"Maybe Hiroko-san should talk to her." Naruto stared blankly at Shino as he said that.

"If you didn't realize this Hiroko isn't the best person to do that. She is quiet blunt at times and doesn't want to make her feel worse."

"Alright. But you have to stop bothering me, if I fail."

"Deal, now go," said Naruto, shoving the Aburmane boy off in the direction of the hospital. Shino glared at the blonde ninja and walked off to the hospital. Shino didn't even know how to deal with a girl who refuses to talk to anyone. She possibly could breakdown crying any second from Kiba told him. He finally reached the hospital to be greet by Haruno Sakura.

"So Shino, it seems Naruto convinced you to talk to Hoku-san," said Sakura, who was one of the main people taking care of the girl. "Just to let you know, I don't if she will respond to you. Miki-san is the only one to get through to her, but Hoku had told her to go with Gaara."

"I'll see what I can do," said Shino to the pink haired medical ninja. Shino sighed internally and entered the room that Hoku was confined to for the time being. When he entered, Hoku didn't move from her position on her bed. She had her knees bent and was hugging them. The purple haired girl stared at the hospital's white wall. Shino pulled a chair up to the bed and sat in it. Where the hell was he suppose to begin?

Silence radiated from the room. Maybe she would talk if he didn't say anything. No, that wouldn't work.

"Hoku-san?" Her head turned slowly and looked at him with soulless like eyes. "It's going to be okay." Hoku's head jerked and she fully sat up. She stared at him. What else was he suppose to say?

"I don't really know what I'm suppose to say," said Shino. "I don't think telling you just to get over it would work or try to convince you what Hachimata-san did was for your own good."

"Aburmane-san," asked Hoku. She spoke. Her voice was hoarse from not talking for a while.

"Ah, yes," said Shino.

"Is it really going to be okay? I have always had him with me, it's just so..."

"Depressing that someone you known for so long is gone."

"I guess I'm being stupid."

"No you aren't. It's normal for someone in your position is. Orochimaru isn't fairing too much better you know."

"Ah," said Hoku. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure," Shino found himself saying against his judgement.

The following day, true to his word, Shino went to visit Hoku in the hospital again. This time they sat in silence and spoke not a word. That was good for Shino, he spent too much time talking yesterday.

* * *

It was like that for two months. Shino would come and sit next to the her bed. Either they would talk about random things that didn't evolve her health or they sat in silence. Sometimes if it was nice out they would take a short walk. Sakura was quiet relieved to see her go outside and walk. Hoku was getting better. Once she was better she would go back to Ame.

"Well, Hoku-san," said Sakura. "It seems that you are healthy enough to go back to Ame."

"Is that so," sighed Hoku.

"What's wrong," asked Sakura.

"I fell comfortable here."

"Well, I don't know what say about that," replied Sakura. She had a pretty good idea what happened.

"That's okay."

"I think Shino's here. Remember a few more days and you'll be able to sleep in your own bed again," said Sakura, smiling at Hoku. Sakura left and Shino came in.

"I suppose Sakura gave you some good news," said Shino, calmly.

"Hai, she said that I could start heading back to Ame tomorrow," said Hoku, smiling.

"I see," said Shino, "I'm glad that you are feeling better."

"Thank you. But I couldn't have gotten better on my own without your help."

"I did nothing. It was all you."

"Don't be modest Shino-san," said Hoku.

"Ah."

"Um, Shino-san? Since I would like to repay you, but haven't had time to get you anything."

"It's really okay," started Shino.

"No it's not. You helped me a lot and now I feel that I can go home by myself ready to face the world without any help," said Hoku. Before Shino knew it, he was in an embrace with the girl. Yes, Hoku hugged the bug infested boy. Shino had not had contact with any human in years. _She's warm._ And what startled Shino is that he liked her hugging him. She hugged him softly.

Shino was about to actually hug her back, but she pulled away before he had the chance to. He sighed internally.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked first."

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You should rest you have a long trip ahead of you. I'll take my leave now."

"Uh, sure. See you Shino-san."

"Likewise Hoku-san," replied Shino. Before he knew it, Shino arrived at his home. His father was in the kitchen sitting down drinking coffee.

"Good afternoon son," said Shibi.

"Good afternoon father," said Shino, who just sat at the table with his father.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"..." A skeptical glance at his father, that only his father could decipher threw the sunglasses.

"You seem down."

"..." A glance that said where's the difference in my normal behavior.

"Where have you been going the past two months?"

"The hospital to help Hoku-san, a friend of Naruto's, out."

"I see," said Shibi, understanding. He, of course, already knew all this. "She's that girl from Ame."

"Yes. She will be returning home tomorrow."

"I see," said Shibi. "Did something happen between the two of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Should I have to tell you?"

"..." What was he father getting at? People of the Aburmane clan never seem to give people straight answers, especially if you are apart of the said clan. Shibi was telling his son to figure it out on his own. Shino sighed internally. A straight answer right about now would really help.

"Well, I'll just let you ponder about that," said his father, getting up leaving the kitchen. Shino glared at his father's back. He loved his father, but sometimes he wished that he had a normal family.

He tried to understand what he father was talking about. Two months spent with Hoku, talking and taking care of her. Then, he thought about the hug that she gave him today. He could feel his face beginning to get war. What was this? He wasn't suppose to get embarrassed.

"Knock-Knock," yelled someone from outside. "Anyone is te Aburmane house home?"

"Naruto," grunted Shino. He went outside to see what the blonde ninja wanted.

"Shino," said Naruto, with a big grin on his face. "Thank you for helping Hoku!"

"Ah," said Shino.

"I don't know how you did it," said Naruto. "Maybe it was the fact that— Oops not suppose to say that."

"What do you want Naruto," said Shino, somewhat grumpily.

"Oh I just wanted to say that," said Naruto, his grin getting bigger by the minute. "Anyway, I'm just glad Hoku can go back to Ame to meet with her teammates and grandfather again."

"Ah."

"You don't seem too happy."

"..."

"Alright, stupid statement I know. But seriously, I think you are going to miss her." Naruto grinned and sped away, seeing as how he had to meet Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto's the only boy that would actually approach the Aburmane house," said a female voice. It was one of his girl cousins.

"That's him for you," commented Shino.

"So I know what you problem is," said his cousin. She was one of the most blunt Aburmane clan members, so maybe she would give him a direct answer.

"Well?"

"Impatience."

"..."

"..."

"Could you tell me?"

"But it would be more fun to watch you struggle to find the answer."

"..." Glare at his cousin, told her that she better talk.

"You are in love."

"Love? With who?"

"Idiot," sighed his cousin, taking her leave.

_In love? Me? Aburmane Shino? In love with Hoku-san? Wait she didn't say who I was in love with...Don't tell me. I am in love with Hoku-san._

The following day, the day of Hoku's departure. Shino woke up from only a few hours of sleep. He could not just get to sleep. He got ready, which took a while because of all the clothing. Shino ran out of the house, didn't even stop to say good morning to his father and some cousins who were eating breakfast. He finally reach the front gate, he saw Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade speaking with Hoku.

"Sakura-chan, look who finally showed up," grinned Naruto.

"Oi, Shino," said Sakura, telling him to get over here. He calmly walked over to where they were. "Naruto and I are taking Hoku-san home to Ame."

"Ah."

"He probably came to see her off," said Naruto, with a smirk/grin on his face.

"Shino-san, I'm glad you came to see me off," said Hoku, with a small smile.

"Um, I wish you luck in Ame," said Shino. He could see Sakura and Naruto look at him like he was an idiot.

"Anyway, Hoku-chan," said Tsunade, who remained quiet for the time. "If you ever need anything you can come back to Konoha."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Hoku.

"Come on Hoku," said Naruto, "I can't wait to see Taki and Umi again."

"Okay, Naruto," said Hoku. "See you around Shino-san." Sakura smiled at the two of them. Hoku left with Naruto and Sakura out of the village.

* * *

"YOU ARE SO FRIGGING STUPID," yelled Kiba at his teammate. "You are in love with her and you just let her go like that!"

"I knew I should not have told you."

"Good thing you did actually," said Neji, who was also there.

"YES YOU MUST GO AND SWEEP HOKU-SAN OFF HER FEET," yelled Lee. Shino twitched. Why did he have friends like this?

"Lee, don't get too excited," said Naruto, who was laughing at the bug boy. "I don't think that's Shino's way of getting a girl." Naruto was back from Ame a few days ago. So, this is about a week after she left.

"Actually," said Ringo, who is now a ninja of Konoha, "I don't think Hoku fell in love with Shino because of his romantic ways."

"Exactly," said Naruto.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what do you presume I do," sighed Shino.

"Go to Ame, tell her and bring her back," said Naruto.

"You make it sound so simple," said Ringo. "He might not want to do that."

"If I'm not mistaken," started Neji, "Hoku should be back here in a month for a check up with Sakura."

"And how would you know this," asked Naruto.

"Sasuke told me, and Sakura was the one who told him," said Neji.

"You actually talked to Sasuke and I thought Hyuugas and Uchihas hate each other," said Ringo.

"Anyway, back to Shino's problem," said Kiba.

"If she comes back in a month, I'll tell her then," said Shino.

* * *

A month passed and Shino was waiting patiently. As per what Neji said was true, Hoku was coming today. Shino was for the past month avoiding everybody. Hell, even Itachi was being a busy body, when he was in town. They think he needs their help. None of it would work. Shino needed to do this by himself, no matter how nerve wracking it was. Shino decided to wait for her outside the hospital.

As he waited, Shino went over in his what wanted to say. Hoku stepped out of the hospital, followed by what he figured were he teammates. He vaguely remembered them from one of the past chuunin exams.

"Shino-san," greeted Hoku, "It's nice to see you again."

"Aa, Hoku-san. I hope you are well," said Shino. The purple haired girl nodded.

"So, your Shino," said the guy. "I'm Taki, and the girl is Umi."

"We are Hoku-chan's best friends," said Umi. "Thank you so much for helping her."

"No problem," said Shino.

"Well, Umi and I are going to wander around for a bit," said Taki, "Hoku-chan, didn't you say Naruto-san was coming to get you?"

"Yes," said Hoku. "Have fun on your date."

"Hoku-chan," said her teammates in embarrassment. Hoku shooed them away and it was just the two of them left.

"How have you been Shino-san," said Hoku.

"Fine. So where is Naruto taking you?"

"Oh we are going to visit Itachi-san and help him with unpacking," said Hoku. Itachi and Hiroko are moving into the Uchiha district, because of Itachi becoming an Konoha ninja again.

"Shouldn't Hiroko-san help do that," asked Shino.

"Well, Hiroko has a lot of precious items that she wanted to bring," said Hoku.

"I see," said Shino. "Do you have time to spare? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, Naruto shouldn't be here for a few minutes," said Hoku. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember the day before you left," said Shino, waiting for her to say yes. Hoku nodded her head and blushed. "Well...I'm not really good at saying this. When you hugged me, I..." and the boy trailed off.

"Felt weird right? Well, not a bad weird, but like you belonged," said Hoku. She took the words right out of his mouth.

"Er, exactly. I don't want you to go back to Ame," said Shino, feeling quiet sappy right now. He was feeling strangely out of character.

"Truthfully I don't want to go back either," said Hoku. "After we fought in the exams, I sort of got a crush on you. But, um, yeah. I think I'm in love with you now."

"I am in love with you too," said Shino.

"KAMI THANK YOU," yelled Naruto, coming out of his hiding place. Shino twitched. Hoku's hand jerked. "Man, I thought you guys would never say it."

"Na-ru-to," growled out Hoku.

"..." was Shino's reaction. Both were embarrassed that someone actually spied on them in one of the most important moments of their life.

"Hehehe, I better be off now," said Naruto, noticing the killer intent from the two. "Later." Naruto ran off with lightning fast speed, with both Shino and Hoku after him.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, I'm not really for mushy endings so it didn't wind up like that. So please review! Next would be Gaara and Miki. 


	4. Pure

ACGOMN: Yep it's here again. A brand new chapter. This time it's Gaara's turn to receive some love.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own Miki and the other OCs.

**One Shot 4**

**Pure**

At Hiroko's mansion, the nine known as Jinchuuriki sat all around the room. They just met the day before and they were already beginning to become close. Naruto was telling them about his first big mission about Haku and Zabuza.

"And then I came and saved Sasuke," continued Naruto, getting all worked up. As he finished his story, Akira spoke up.

"That sounds so boring compared to my first big mission," said Akira.

"Oh yeah. What was yours," asked Naruto.

Akira shuddered at this. "I had to dress as a girl to catch some kidnappers." Everyone except Gaara and Miki began laughing.

"Haha," laughed Hiroko, who was also sitting with the kids. "Man, maybe being a ninja would be amusing."

"Oh shut up," said Akira, blushing.

"Well, at least your first kiss wasn't a boy," shuddered Naruto. Everyone looked at him in shock, even Gaara.

"Are you serious," asked Ronin.

"Yeah, it was Sasuke. Got beat up by his fangirls for that."

"That sucks for you," said Hoku. "You are probably the only one of us to be kissed, though."

"Most likely," said Gaara, finally getting into the conversation.

"Well, kids," said Hiroko. "I'm going up to bed." Hiroko yawned and went up to her room. Akira, Ronin, Kiyoshi, and Ringo decided to go up to bed. Haru stated that he was going get some water then go to bed. Hoku followed upstairs soon after.

"Hey, Gaara . How are your siblings," asked Naruto.

"They are fine," said Gaara. "Temari told me to ask how are you doing?"

"Tell her I'm good," said Naruto. "So, Miki how's life in Iwa?"

"It's fine," said Miki. "Miki is fine in Iwa."

"Are you sure," asked Naruto. "Your teammates are mean to you or anything."

"Miki assures Naruto that everything is fine," said Miki.

"Okay, I'm heading up to bed then," said Naruto. "Night Miki. Ugh, try not to get too bored Gaara." Naruto left Miki and Gaara alone in the quiet living room.

"I suppose you are going to go to sleep too," asked Gaara.

"Miki is not tired right now, Gaara-sama," said Miki.

"Don't use -sama," said Gaara. "Or any suffix."

"Gaara does not sleep I presume," asked Miki.

"Ah," said Gaara. **_'Oi, brat don't be so cold to her.'_**

'_Why the hell would you care?'_

'_**For you information brat, she holds my mate.'**_

'_Who is crazy enough to be with you?'_

'_**Obviously Neko-chan.'**_

"Neko-chan," said Gaara, out loud by mistake. Miki stared at him oddly.

'_**Kitten dear. That's Shu-kun's nickname for me. After all that boy has my mate in him.'**_

"Mate? Shu-kun," asked Miki out loud.

"Uh," said Gaara, not knowing how to handle this.

"Miki thinks this is a bit awkward," she said.

"I agree," said Gaara.

"Miki thinks she will go to bed now," said Miki, going upstairs. Gaara was very confused at what just happened. He sighed. Another night of moon and star gazing.

* * *

Two days past since Gaara and Miki both learned that their demons were in love with each other and were mated. Naruto knew this already, so he figured that why they both avoided each other.

"You know that Shukaku and Nekomata are both very affectionate with each other," commented Hiroko, at one part of the day. All she got was a glaring Gaara and a blushing Miki. Naruto sighed at the older woman's antics. "Just stating fact. Just like Nekomata and Isonade don't get along because the bread incident."

"What bread incident," asked all the kids.

"Uh, that's a story for a different time," said Hiroko. "Just like that party incident."

"Hiroko stop saying those incidents. You just make us wonder about them more," complained Naruto.

"Sorry, maybe your demons will tell you," said Hiroko, grinning. Hiroko grabbed Miki and Hoku off to the kitchen.

"So Gaara I didn't know Shukaku can be affectionate," commented Naruto.

"Nor did I," said Gaara, still glaring at the older cat demons back.

"Don't worry about it. You are worried that Miki won't like you because of that fact. She's just shy," said Naruto.

"I don't know if you are trying to make me feel better or not," said Gaara.

"Don't worry about it," said Ronin. "Hoku and Miki will get used to us."

"True, it took Faith a while to get used to me," said Akira.

"Still hung up on that girl, Akira," commented Naruto.

"Oh shut it Naruto," said Akira, blushing a little bit.

"Kami, you are just as bad as Ronin with Kana," sighed Naruto.

"Hey don't bring me into this and Kana either," said Ronin. Naruto grinned and laughed at the two of them. Gaara watched in amusement as Naruto teased Ronin and Akira, who becoming red with anger and embarrassment. Gaara shook his head at the blonde's antics. Kiyoshi, Haru, and Ringo watched along as well, even butting in time to time. Gaara sighed as he was prone to do lately. He just hoped lunch time would come soon.

It was later that night when Gaara was up as usual. Naruto had stayed up and spent some time up, but then Kyuubi started complaining so Naruto went up to bed. Gaara stayed downstairs and tried to keep quiet. Last night he saw a rat and used the sand to kill it and well it woke up the kids and Hiroko., because of the sensitive hearing they had. She was extremely scary when that happened.

"Gaara," asked the voice of Miki, coming into the room.

"Ah, hello Miki," said Gaara, attempting not to scare her or him.

"Miki brought you some food," she said.

"Hmm, oh thanks," said Gaara. Normally Temari would be the one to give him the food at night.

"Miki hopes it is to your liking," said Miki. Gaara twitched. "Is something wrong?"

"You are not my servant. So don't talk like that," said Gaara. He disliked the servants and the way they spoke, which is why he got rid of them. Miki, technically, was suppose to be his friend. The last time he checked friends were suppose to act like that around each other.

"Oh sorry. Miki didn't mean it."

"Don't apologize."

"Ah, Miki shall leave now," said Miki, going to go back upstairs. Gaara took a bit of the food she made.

"Miki it's delicious," said Gaara, hoping that would get the girl happy.

"Miki is happy that you like it," she said, giving the red head a small smile. It was like that for the remaining nights Gaara was with them. Sometimes Miki would try to stay up with Gaara, but would fall asleep on Gaara. At first he was quiet uncomfortable with that, but he soon got used to it. In fact, he even welcomed it.

"So tomorrow Gaara is leaving to go back to his Kazekage duties," said Miki, sitting on the couch next to Gaara.

"Ah," said Gaara.

"Miki will miss Gaara."

"Um, I will miss you too," said Gaara, awkwardly. No one ever said that to him, not even his siblings. Miki shifted her position and gave the boy a hug. No sand interference when they touched because Shukaku welcomed the girl, for she contained his mate and love. Gaara slowly returned the hug. It was that night that Gaara decided that he liked hugs.

* * *

It was after the war. Gaara and Miki were getting checked over by the Godaime Hokage, along with the others. Naruto was still knocked out. Temari and Kankurou were fussing over Gaara.

"Stop I'm fine," said Gaara, swatting his sister's hand away. "I'm sure Shikamaru would appreciate your worry more." That caused his sister to blush and nod.

"Miki," said Haru, "Show Hokage-sama your arm. I know I saw that get hurt."

"It's fine now," said Miki. She, even though she said she was fine, showed Tsunade her arm.

"You fought Sasori if I'm not mistaken," said Tsunade.

"Ah, Miki did fight the giant puppet," said Miki.

"Man, I wished I fought him," complained Kankurou. Tsunade was examining her cut.

"Well, it seems you have fast healing abilities just as Naruto," said Tsunade. "Everything seems fine. Just go easy on it for a while."

"Miki will be careful."

"I'm sure Gaara will make sure of that," said Temari, getting him for the jibe he said before. This cause Miki to blush and Gaara's face to get colored.

"Aneki," warned Gaara.

"Anyway," said Ronin, trying to redirect the attention over to him and away from the two. "I believe it's my turn to be checked over."

"Miki-san," said Sakura, barging into the room. "Hoku-san, you need to talk to her." Miki nodded and followed Sakura off to Hoku's room.

Later that day, Gaara was speaking with Naruto in his hospital room. Naruto was listening to Gaara who was asking him his advice about a certain pink haired ninja, who is not Sakura.

"Gaara, ask her to go back to Suna with you," said Naruto.

"I don't know."

"Listen, she can't go back to Iwa," said Naruto. "You and I both know that. Plus is she goes to Suna she can fulfill her dream."

"Dream?"

"To be a normal housewife," grinned Naruto.

"Eh?"

"No need to be embarrassed. I know it's a weird concept for you, but you are in love with each other and not because of the demons."

"What are you talking about you lunatic?"

"Hmm, that's a first. What I'm talking about Gaara you are in love with Miki."

"Like how Itachi and Hiroko are in love or Sasuke and Sakura right?"

"Yes."

"..." Gaara said nothing as he left to locate Miki. He found Miki sitting outside of Hoku's room talking to Sakura with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura, Miki," greeted Gaara. "How's Hoku holding up?"

"Hoku will not speak with anyone but Miki but even she won't say much to Miki," she explained.

"Don't worry Miki, Hoku will get better," said Gaara.

"Miki knows," she said.

"I have to go check up on some other patients," said Sakura, noting that Gaara wanted to talk to Miki, alone.

"Miki, what are you going to do now that you can't go back to Iwa?"

"Miki does not know."

"Would you like to come to Suna and stay with me and my siblings."

"Does Miki have to be a ninja?"

"That depends on what you want to do."

"Miki wants to go, but Miki must talk to Hoku more," Smiled the girl.

"Miki," said Gaara.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Miki's eyes widened and her smile became a grin. "Miki loves Gaara too." Miki then hugged the red headed boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"No, Miki thanks Gaara for his love. It makes Miki happy," said Miki.

"Miki you don't have to talk like that around me," said Gaara referring to her first person talk. "I'm never going to make you feel bad."

"I love you," said Miki giving Gaara a full blown kiss on the mouth. Both demons were thrilled at that. Gaara kissed back. It was indeed a good day for him.

Hoku watched from inside the room she was in. She smiled, _about time they are together. Too them long enough.

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Well, that's it for this one. Next is Sasuke/Sakura. REVIEW!!


	5. Dark

ACGOMN: Now it's time for some Sasuke/Sakura ness.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, however I own the plot and the OCs.

**One Shot 5**

**Dark**

"Sakura-chan, you should go see Sasuke," said Naruto. Sakura was currently taking care of Naruto, after he went all demon on the bad guy in the war. Sakura just stared at Naruto and said nothing. "Itachi just finished talking with him."

"I can't believe this," said Sakura. "How could Itachi have children, especially those sweet little children?"

"Sakura-chan, don't change the subject. Go and talk to Sasuke," said Naruto.

"But–"

"I'll be fine. Hoku is speaking with Miki, so unless there are any major problems with the patients," said Naruto. Sakura glared at him.

"Fine," said Sakura. Naruto grinned. He just hoped that Sakura and Sasuke would start talking again. Gaara had told him that while Sakura healed Sasuke's wounds she said nothing and was quite cold to him. Naruto sighed and knew that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke, and he was pretty sure that Sasuke was in love with Sakura. Kami, does he have to play matchmaker for everyone.

"Ah, Sakura-san," said Itachi standing outside Sasuke's room. "He is in a bad mood, so I would be careful."

"I have dealt with him in worse moods, Itachi-san," said Sakura.

"I'm well aware of that," said Itachi. "Now go in."

"Che, I'm starting to think Naruto put you up to this."

"Maybe."

Sakura sighed and knew it was useless to talk with the older Uchiha. Sakura opened the door to see Sasuke, sulking on his bed. He looked up to see her.

"I don't believe your are here to give me a checkup," stated Sasuke.

"I don't know what to say to you Sasuke-kun."

"Still using -kun after all these years, eh Sakura?"

"Habit."

"I see."

"..."

"...So, do you have a boyfriend," asked Sasuke, awkwardly.

"No."

"Aa."

"Did Naruto make you come?"

"Yes."

"Have you met my nieces and nephew?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize that they were Itachi's children. Didn't Itachi bring them here to see you?"

"Not yet."

"They are really very nice children. If I'm not mistaken Hikari loves to be around Gaara and Chi likes to be around Naruto. Tai likes the attention of girls."

"Gaara's good with children? And Naruto too?"

"Yes, it was quiet a shock when I saw that. And Gaara has a girlfriend too."

"The pink haired one that talks in first person, if I'm not mistaken."

"You knew?"

"Itachi mentioned it."

"So how are you dealing with the news?"

"I'm still very confused, honestly. It'll take a while but I can learn to trust Itachi again."

"Ah, I know the feeling."

"I screwed up majorly didn't I," said Sasuke, looking downcast. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," said Sakura, trying not to look at him. "What did you mean by thank you that night?"

"For caring about me even though I was a ass," said Sasuke. "Do you...Do you still love me?" Sakura sighed at that.

"Sasuke-kun, I am still in love with you, but it'll take a while for me to trust you again," said Sakura, "I mean, after all the times you broke my heart."

"I'm not promising anything, but I will try to be more open with you and Naruto."

"Don't worry you'll have help, Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Of course he will," said Itachi, coming into the room.

"Aniki, don't tell me you were listening?"

"I was," said Itachi. "Anyway, Hiroko brought the kids to come and see. You don't mind do you Sakura-san?"

"No, I don't."

"Good, but I was really hoping that you confess your undying love for each other," sighed Itachi. "I owe Naruto a trip to Ichiraku."

"Is that so," said Hiroko, entering the room with the three kids. "You are going to be broke after that."

"You and Naruto bet on us," asked Sasuke, getting a pissed off look on his face.

"I'll be back, after I hurt Naruto," said Sakura, getting up.

"That's why I don't bet," sighed Hiroko.

"Unless it's against Tsunade-sama," said Itachi.

"I'll talk to you later Sasuke," said Sakura, leaving. Time to go back to work.

* * *

Sakura sat waiting at the Team 7's old training grounds, waiting for Sasuke to show up. It has been months since he returned. Sasuke, slowly, was getting more open with her in particular. Sasuke's cursed seal was removed by the Snake sennin himself, before Orochimaru and Jiraiya both left Konoha to go in live in Hiroko's old place with Anko assigned to watch them by Tsunade. He was late, again, Sakura noted.

"Sorry, Sakura," said Sasuke, showing up.

"What's the excuse this time?"

"I had to stop Hiroko from killing Aniki. He attempted to cook," said Sasuke, with a grimace. Sakura knew that Itachi was a horrible cook, from Sasuke. Sasuke had a very horrible experience with eating Itachi's food when he was younger. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke wanted a repeat of that.

"Where are we going today?"

"We are going to meet Naruto at the memorial stone. Then he said he treat us to where ever we wanted."

"How did you get him to do that?"

"I didn't, he offered," said Sasuke, shrugging. The blonde had been getting weirder and weirder everyday. "Shall we go?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and began walking. Sakura smiled as she was pulled by Sasuke to go and meet their friend. They will be indeed happier together.

* * *

ACGOMN: Yeah, Review please. Next is Sai/Ino. 


	6. Emotion

ACGOMN: Yep, Sai and Ino are next.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and I never will. However I do own the OCs, and the plot.

**One Shot 6**

**Emotion**

Ino sighed at the boy beside her. They have been dating for months, after being in a war and losing some important friends. Every night, as long as both of them were not on a mission, Sai would walk Ino home. Ino is a young beautiful kunoichi and you can easily tell how she feels. Her boyfriend, Sai is her polar opposite. But that's what she gets for dating a boy whose emotions are always bottled up. Sai, which is not even his real name because he can't remember it; is emotionless. More so than Sasuke ever was. Ino never knows how he is feeling or what he is thinking.

Sai knew that his girlfriend was annoyed or upset at something or someone. He could easily tell how she is feeling. Emotions are still somewhat new to him, but he is learning. He knows that this feeling of being with the girl beside him makes him extremely happy. Sai also knows that he doesn't express it properly.

"Ino," asked Sai. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," replied Ino. She was not a good liar either he noted, well at least to him. On missions her acting was superb. Sai stopped walking.

"Don't lie. Did I do something wrong again?"

"No, no it's not you," said Ino, stopping next to the black haired boy. Sai raised an eyebrow at her to show his confusion. "Are you happy...with me?"

"Yes."

"I know you have trouble showing emotions, but sometimes I feel that you don't care," said Ino, looking at the ground.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"I don't know would you," asked Ino.

"You are being difficult," commented Sai.

"You are being more difficult." Sai sighed. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Listen. I have been threatened by your teammates and sensei, your father, Naruto, and Sakura not to hurt you. I'm really trying you know," sighed Sai.

"Sai you know I care very much about you. I know you have been threatened by them...remember I was there. I just want to know that you care. We haven't even kissed or even hugged," said Ino. Crap, she felt like she was going to cry. Didn't he care enough about her just let his emotions out, even for a few minutes?

"Ino," said Sai, having no idea what to say. Kami, please don't let her cry begged Sai to the heavens. He can't deal with crying people, much less Ino. And how was he suppose to tell her that he has never been hugged? "I'm just not used to affection, I think."

"So you never been hugged before," asked Ino, suddenly feeling bad.

"Not that I can recall..."

"Well then I'll be sure to fix that," said Ino. "I'll teach you about relationships for sure." Ino went over and hugged her boyfriend. He awkwardly returned the hug.

"I like hugs," said Sai.

"Me too," said Ino, with a cheerful voice. "We will take things step by step okay? I'll be sure not to worry about you not caring for me."

"I care for Ino very much." Ino's eyes lightened up at this.

"So do I for Sai."

"I'm glad I found you and the others to care for me."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"So, do you think we could go get some ramen tonight?"

"Sure thing," said Sai, taking Ino's hand and leading her to Ichiraku. Ino smiled at the hand holding. When Ino was with Sai, she actually ate as much as she wanted to because Sai told her that she eats to little. So, every time they go out Sai makes sure Ino eats something other than salad. She guesses that she missed that is the way he shows he cares.

* * *

ACGOMN: This is shorter than the others I know. But I like it. Review! 

Next up Iruka/Anko.


	7. Death

ACGOMN: Next one.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own the plot and the OCs.

**One Shot 7**

**Death**

Iruka smiled nervously at the woman dragging him on a date. Anko was grinning ear to ear, as she finally landed a date with the cute chuunin, after waiting Iruka was going to take her dinner, but she insisted that they go get dango then to a bar. So, after spending an hour in the dango shop and Anko eating about half of the store. Iruka's wallet felt considerably lighter, just like when he would take Naruto out to get ramen. It's scary to think that Naruto is so much like Anko, although he would admit that the latter was scarier.

"So, Iruka let's see if you can drink me under the table," asked Anko.

"Wha," asked Iruka snapping out of his thoughts. Iruka didn't even drink that much. By the end of the night he was going to be wasted he just knew it by looking at Anko. Iruka sighs, the things he does.

The following morning, Iruka had a huge hangover and was greeted by the sight of Anko standing over his bed.

"Looks like you can hold your liquor very well," teased Anko. "Oh well. Feel pretty bad don't cha? Well, let's get some tea after–" she was cut off by Iruka running to his bathroom throwing up. "You puck your guts out."

"Next time I'm picking where we are going for our date," commented Iruka.

"So that means there is a next time," grinned Anko.

"Yeah." Anko could tell by his voice he was blushing.

"You are so cute."

"So are you."

"Why thank you. Now why don't you come out here and I'll make you that tea," said Anko.

"I'm coming," said Iruka. Anko smiled lightly. He was sure cute.

* * *

It was late and Iruka was tired. He should be in bed, but Anko had came bursting in his apartment drunk and hysterical. It was times like these that he wished she didn't drink. She was complaining about her old sensei again. She tended to do that a lot.

"Kami, I just want him dead," said Anko.

"I know," said Iruka. He decided a while ago that he should just agree with whatever she said as not to anger her in this state more than she already was.

"But you know I wanted to die with him but not no more no," said Anko.

"That's good," said Iruka, he knew all of this already.

"Cause I got people who care about me like Kurenai, Asuma, that perverted silver haired bastard, others and You."

"Of course we care about you."

"Do you love me?"

"Uh...yes." It wasn't a lie but truth. He did love the snake woman. They are complete opposites but that is what he loves.

"Good cause I love Iruka-kun too," said Anko, she was going to kiss him but passed out. Iruka sighed and picked her up to go put her in his bed. Guess he'll have to sleep on the couch again.

* * *

Anko stared at the name on the stone before her. Next to her was Naruto looking at that name plus two others. Anko didn't know what to say to the boy, and likewise for him. She couldn't cry not anymore. She was leaving the country to go and technically babysit Jiraiya and her sensei Orochimaru as they were leaving to go live with Hiroko and her family, who in a while will be moving to Konoha.

"Anko," said Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"I really love him."

"I know you do," said Naruto, "But you have to move on for his sake, just like the rest of us. Plus, you are not going to be alone in this."

"Thank you, brat," said Anko, placing a hand on his head. To her surprise he moved and hugged her.

"Good luck in with dealing with those two old men," teased Naruto.

"Ah, thanks," said Anko. "One gay one and one perverted one, great for me."

"Hah," said Naruto. "Just make sure that Jiraiya doesn't peep on too many women."

"Yeah, Orochimaru will help me. Well kid I gotta go," said Anko.

"Visit," said Naruto.

"I will," said Anko, leaving to head to the gate to meet with Jiraiya and Orochimaru to leave. Anko sighed this was going to be a lot of work.

* * *

ACGOMN: REVIEW!! Next is Neji/Tenten. 


	8. Fight

ACGOMN: yep Neji and Tenten are next on my list.

Neji and Tenten: Sadist.

ACGOMN: I did nothing to you. (Neji and Tenten glare at ACGOMN).

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own the plot and the OCs.

**One Shot 8**

**Fight**

Tenten sighed as she threw another weapon at her sparring partner, Hyuuga Neji who easily deflected it with his moves. Tenten sat down, breathing heavily.

"It seems I win again," said Neji.

"Ah," said Tenten, regaining her breathe quickly. "Again?"

"No I have to go have a family dinner with the Main branch," sighed Neji. "Tomorrow though?"

"Hmm, okay," said Tenten, doing hand seals to clean up all her weapons. Neji and Tenten walked out of the forest together. As they were going to go different ways, Neji noted that some boys were staring at Tenten as she left. Maybe he could be just late once.

"Tenten, I'll walk you home," said Neji, catching up to her. Tenten looked at him and shrugged. Later, Neji was at the family dinner thing and Hiashi had asked why he was late.

"Neji, you are usually never late. So I hope you have a good excuse," said Hiashi, to his nephew.

"I had walked my teammate Tenten home," said Neji.

"I see," said Hiashi. Nothing was said any further. A few weeks have passed since then and Neji began noticing some interesting things about Tenten. First off, boys liked to look at her. That bothered him. But Tenten had ignored all the boys stares, which made Neji relieved somewhat. Of course, Neji had been staring at his teammate a lot lately, that made Tenten uncomfortable.

Tenten noted that he always walked her home, even if he was going to be late for something. Maybe he liked her or something. No, that couldn't be. Neji doesn't like girls (or boys for that matter). Finally after the uncomfortable staring of her teammate, she inquired about his weird behavior.

"Neji you have been staring at me quite frequently lately," commented Tenten. "And I want to know why?" They were on their way to Tenten's house. Neji had insisted on walking her home.

"Have I," asked Neji.

"Yes, and it worries me for you never done that before," said Tenten. Neji sighed, maybe he shouldn't have be watching her so intently. Neji wondered why he was like this.

"Sorry, I won't do it anymore," said Neji, leaving. "Good night."

"Oh okay. Night Neji," said Tenten. Neji was sure acting weird, thought Tenten as she entered her house. She shook her head, she would never understand the enigma known as Hyuuga Neji.

Back at the Hyuuga household, Hiashi has been notified of his nephew's weird behavior of being late for things recently. Hiashi was worried. Neji had always said that he escorts his teammate Tenten home. However, Hiashi knows that Tenten is no pushover. In fact, she has even barged into Neji's room, very early in morning. He had promised that they would spar that day at that time, but Neji was never a morning person. That had resulted in Neji getting various weapons thrown at him. It was quite amusing. But Hiashi had a clue on his nephews behavior.

"Neji, are you feeling alright," asked Hiashi to Neji.

"I'm fine," said Neji, "Hiashi-sama."

"You have been walking your teammate Tenten home a lot lately," said Hiashi.

"Yes and?"

"Do you like this girl?"

"Tenten is a very good friend and a nice person," said Neji, wondering why his uncle has been asking him these things.

"No I mean are you in love with her," asked Hiashi.

"Uh..."

"Just as I thought," said Hiashi, taking his leave.

"What the hell," said Neji, out loud. Why did people constantly think that he was in love with Tenten and vice versa?

_**Because you are you dumb ass**,_ said his internal voice.

_Not you again._

_**I am you shit head.**_

_You are the crazy part of me. And I'm not in love with Tenten._

_**Sure you are not and I'm the lady of Fire Country.**_

_You really need to shut up._

_**Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...**_

_Oh shut up you._

_**Fine but I'm telling you that you are in love with her and she's in love with you. **_

_Hn._

Neji shook his head. He really needs to stop those internal battles. Maybe he was in love with Tenten,_ but _he was not the romantic type.Then again, Tenten didn't like all that mushy stuff anyway. Neji's genius mind got an idea.

The following day, Neji and Tenten were taking break from sparring. Neji was winning, naturally.

"Tenten you asked me yesterday why I was staring at you. I have your answer."

"I'm listening."

"I'm in love with you."

"Heh, I sort of guessed that," said Tenten, "I love you too. So, ready for round two?"

"Yeah."

* * *

ACGOMN: SORRY IT'S SO LATE. I was sick. 


	9. Protect

ACGOMN: Now, it's time for Ronin and Kanna.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**One Shot 9**

**Protect**

Seven year old Ronin sighed as he walked home from training with his team. Ronin thought they were a bunch of idiots, including the sensei.He sighed, why him?Then he heard a scream. Great he now had to play hero. He went to go see where it was from. Great a girl was getting robbed. Ronin silently crept up on the mugger and knocked him out.

"Hey are you alright," asked Ronin to the girl that was retrieving her belongings.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," said the girl politely. Ronin at that moment studied that girl. The girl was about his age with short blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Kanna by the way."

"Ronin is my name. It's nice to meet you," said Ronin.

* * *

So, that's how those two met. After that Ronin realized that she was his next door neighbor at his apartment complex. They had a great friendship. He also got along with Raven, Kanna's younger sister. Although her parents weren't too happy with the friendship said nothing. Ronin was mostly training and on missions so he didn't see her much.

Years passed and Chibi was born and it soon followed by they three girls' parents death. So Ronin made sure to check up on them often. He was always alone, but they weren't. Soon, Ronin realized that he has fallen for Kanna, which is why he is doing all these things. He never says anything, so not to ruin anything. Soon he meets Naruto and everything happens in Konoha. He was away for a while.

As soon as Ronin returned to Cha, he went home to get a good nights sleep. Kanna, Raven and Chibi heard Ronin enter his apartment.

"Looks like Ronin has returned," said Raven, pointing out the obvious.

"I hope he wasn't hurt," said Kanna.

"No way, Ronin-nii-chan is strong," exclaimed Chibi.

"You are right," said Raven, "I'm sure that Naruto-san made sure that he was uninjured. You worry too much Kanna-chan."

"I can't help it," said Kanna.

"So are you going to tell him," said Raven.

"Tomorrow," said Kanna.

"Good," said Raven. "Good night dear sister." Raven picked up Chibi and both went to their shared room.

The following day, Ronin woke up refreshed and went over to his neighbor's house to tell that he was back and alive. When Kanna opened the door, Chibi latched onto Ronin's leg.

"Ronin-nii-chan," yelled Chibi.

"Hey kiddo," said Ronin. "I'm back Kanna. Where's Raven?"

"Still sleeping," said Kanna, "Come in." She took Chibi off of Ronin's leg and the three of them went inside.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was away," asked Ronin.

"Not really. Are you alright and what about your friends," asked Kanna.

"Well, I'm fine. Akira, Gaara, Miki, Naruto, Kiyoshi, Haru and Ringo are in one piece. However Hoku, you remember her the one from Ame, has lost her mind and refuses to talk," said Ronin. After the time he spent at Hiroko's place, he told Kanna and Raven all about the people he met.

"Oh no that poor girl," said Kanna, with worry on her face.

"But it will be okay, Naruto will take care of her and help get her better," said Ronin.

"That's good," said Kanna.

"Oh I'm on a vacation for a while then I have to go back on missions," said Ronin.

"RONIN-NII-CHAN CAN PLAY WITH CHIBI NOW!" Kanna and Ronin winced at the loudness of the girl's voice and that also woke up a very irate Raven.

"Ronin," said Raven. "I assume you are well."

"Yeah," said Ronin. "I can spend some time with you guys for a while."

"He's on a well deserved vacation," said Kanna to Raven who grunted in response. Ronin surely missed these three.

* * *

Later after the day was almost over and dinner was already consumed, Raven took Chibi to the playground. That earned stares from Ronin, Kanna and Chibi, Raven never did that. Raven however looked at her sister with the look I'm-giving-you-a-chance-of-peace-and-quiet-with-Ronin-so-tell-him. Kanna seemed to understand that and sighed quietly. With Raven and Chibi gone, it was relatively silent. Ronin was one not to speak much and so was Kanna. This is the first time in years they were alone without the watchful eye of Raven or the loud attention demanding Chibi around.

"This is nice, the silence," said Kanna.

"It sure is," said Ronin.

"Ronin, I'm going to tell you something very important right now," said Kanna.

"Hmm, I'm listening," said Ronin, looking at Kanna.

"I, I'm in l-l-l-love with you."

"You are?"

"Yes," said Kanna, putting her head down waiting for the rejection.

"Don't look sad," said Ronin. "I don't like that."

"But–"

"I guess I'm not very obvious with my feelings but I love you very much Kanna," said Ronin. "And don't forget it."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Ronin. "Now, Raven isn't going to kill me right?"

"No she approves."

"Good," said Ronin. "So, tomorrow I'll take you out okay?" Kanna blushed and nodded. "So cute." That made Kanna blush even more.

"I'm not that cute."

"Yes you are," said Ronin, smiling. Kanna smiled back. Yes they would indeed have a long lasting loving relationship.

* * *

ACGOMN: There you have it. Next is Kakashi/Shizune. Review. 


	10. Serious

ACGOMN: Next up Kakashi and Shizune

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I own the OCs and the plot of the Youkai Kyuu series.

**One Shot 10**

**Serious**

"Shizune-sama," said one of the nurses, running up to her.

"What's the problem," said Shizune.

"Hokage-sama needs to you to tend to Hatake-san immediately," said the nurse. Shizune nodded and went to Kakashi's room. He was on a mission and used his Sharingan too much.Gai had to carry him back for he was on the mission as well. They had run into Zetsu and this other guy, Tobi.

"Well, hello Shizune," said Kakashi, when she entered.

"Kakashi," said Shizune. He looked perfectly fine to her.Although looks can be deceiving. "So are you going to tell me why none of the other nurses jumped at the chance to be near you?"

"Oh no reason in particular," said Kakashi. Shizune sighed and looked at the clip board with all the information on Kakashi's injuries on it. Chakra exhaustion and a laceration on the face read Shizune.

"I see. None of the nurses can heal that wound," said Shizune. "Because it's on your face."

"Yes, they pass out and they are drooling," said Kakashi, with a grin.

"Ugh, you can be _that _good looking," said Shizune.

"Well, you have to heal the wound before it gets infected," said Kakashi. Shizune sighed and knew she was going to have to heal his wound (and see his face).

"Alright, I'll heal it," said Shizune. She reached to pull down his mask to reveal another mask, then another one and finally his face. Shizune nearly stopped breathing as she saw Kakashi's face. _Remember your job girl. You are a healer._

"Well are you going to keep gawking or heal me," said Kakashi.

"Oh shut up you," snapped Shizune. She easily healed him and left the room. Kakashi grinned and put his mask back on. It was going to be fun messing with Shizune's mind.

* * *

After a week of mental torture for Shizune of caring for Kakashi, he was finally ready to go and leave. First Kakashi kept reminded her of his face. Then, he constantly called her to the room. Damn, the rule that you have to answer it. And finally he kept teasing her too. Shizune wouldn't have to see Kakashi until the next time he came to the Hokage's office or admitted to the hospital. Shizune sighed. That man can be so annoying for an elite and famous jounin.

"Shizune," said Tsunade, "What's with all the sighing? Is it Kakashi again?"

"No–yes. I don't know," said Shizune. "I mean he isn't in the hospital anymore but...Damn that guy."

"Please tell me you don't about everyone like that behind their backs," said Kakashi's voice from behind her. Tsunade watched in amusement and said nothing.

"Hmph," said Shizune, stalking out.

"Kakashi please don't provoke her," said Tsunade. "Now about that mission I'm sending you on."

"Tsunade-sama, is it an A-rank one," asked Kakashi.

"Yes," said Tsunade. Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Once again Kakashi was in the hospital, but only for a check up for after his mission. He specifically requested Shizune. However, she was at the Hokage Tower organizing files that day, so he got his old student Sakura instead.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura, while checking him over. "Why did you ask for Shizune-sensei, hmm?"

"No reason," said Kakashi.

"Does Kakashi-sensei have a crush on Shizune-sensei," asked Sakura, teasingly. "Well, you are all good to go."

"You really are acting like Tsunade more and more everyday," said Kakashi.

"So I take it you are not going to answer my question," asked Sakura.

"No," said Kakashi, grinning and he popped out. Sakura smiled at her old sensei's antics.

* * *

A week later, Shizune was picking up something from the market and ran into Kakashi, literally. Neither fell because they are so well balanced.

"Oh I'm so sorry," started Shizune.

"No need, Shizune," said Kakashi. "Picking up dinner I presume."

"Oh Kakashi. Yes, dinner for Tsunade-sama and I," said Shizune. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home now." Shizune began walking away.

"Of course I'll see you soon," said Kakashi.

"Ah," said Shizune. When she reached home and wondered why she acted so cold to him, maybe it was just her imagination. Oh boy, Kakashi was in her mind constantly and he wouldn't leave it. That annoying man.

* * *

Kakashi grinned to himself. He full well knows that Shizune can't stop thinking about him. His plan on her falling in love with him was working. He had eyes for the medic since about after Sasuke left. Kakashi then stopped thinking, no thoughts of Sasuke were good ones. Now for the final part of the plan.

* * *

The following day, Shizune woke up and found a note on her bedside table. As she read it, she blushed and went to her window. Looking outside was sleeping in the tree nearest her window.

"Didn't know you liked sleeping in trees," said Shizune.

"Yes, they are very comfortable," said Kakashi.

"By the way, my answer is yes."

"I knew that already. I just wanted to see you in your night clothes," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi," growled Shizune before grabbing her robe.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Kakashi, disappearing.

"That man," sighed Shizune.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay two more to go. REVIEW! 


	11. Admiration

ACGOMN: This is two OCs from Youkai Kyuu, Akira and Faith from the Snow Country (Yuki). This is set before the movie events, so it's still under that evil guy.

I don't own Naruto or any its characters, but I own the plot and the OCs.

**One Shot 11**

**Admiration**

The chuunin, Akira of Yuki, was walking home from a mission one night.The eight year old prodigy couldn't wait to get to bed. Unfortunately, he heard a bunch of people's voices.

"Come on someone has to beat this guy," said one of the them. Akira sighed. A street fight was normal in these parts of Yuki. Street fights were illegal in this time and as a ninja he had to stop them.

"Okay people. Time to head home. You know the rules," said Akira, appearing before them.

"Crap a ninja," said one of the guys.

"He's just a kid. We can take him," said another.

"Don't be an idiot," said another guy coming forward. A little girl about Akira's age was next to him. "A ninja is a ninja. Plus I wouldn't let you fight him. All of us against him ain't right."

"But Boss," said one guy.

"Get out of my sight now," snapped the guy. This guy stood at nearly six feet tall. He wore black pants, and a black coat. He has black hair and black eyes. Everyone scattered except Akira, the girl and the boss.

"So, I don't have to fight anyone tonight," said Akira. "You better stop this fights, boss dude."

"That's what aniki was trying to tell them tonight," said the girl. She was small for her age, she wore the same thing as her brother except in a smaller size. She also had black hair but red eyes.

"I'm sorry," said the guy. "They were trying to over through me. So I guess I owe you."

"Whatever it's my job," said Akira.

"I'm Tusya by the way. And this is my little sister, Faith," said Tusya.

"Okay," said Akira, leaving.

* * *

Over time, Tusya and Akira became friends. Akira noted that Tusya was a good older brother, but couldn't hold a job for more than a day, in which he gave up on getting one. Faith dislikes Akira, probably due to the fact that her precious older brother has a so called little brother. Tusya occasionally borrows money from the ninja, which Faith silently returns from her babysitting jobs or whatever. Both Tusya and Faith know about the demon trapped in Akira, but that doesn't bother them. Akira eventually got a crush on Faith, as she gotten nicer to him over time. As the years flew by, Naruto entered the town and so many little things happened. Akira was away for a month visiting Hiroko's place, then he went off to war. Akira hasn't even contacted his friends.

Akira finally returned to his homeland. He was getting a vacation for a while, before going back on active duty. Akira wanted to get some food, then go and see his two friends. However, when Akira got to the apartment that the two lived in they weren't home. So, Akira thought that he would run into them sometime later.

Two weeks later, no sign of Faith or her brother for Akira. Either they were away or avoiding him. He asked the landlord if they still lived there. They did. So, when Akira ran into Faith at the market he asked why was her and her brother avoiding him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," snapped Faith. "We've been busy."

"Doing what pretell," said Akira.

"Aniki finally got a job and works long hours," said Faith.

"And you?"

"I have been going to school," said Faith.

"I see," said Akira.

"I have to go," said the red eyed girl. Akira noted that Faith was cold to him once again and he had no clue what he did.

* * *

Later that night, Akira decided to go talk to Tusya. So, he headed to the apartment of the two.

"Tusya, Faith open the door," said Akira, knocking on it. Akira was waiting for ten minutes, now he was getting angry. Why were both of them avoiding him like the Black Plauge. It's not like they are afraid of the demon, so what is it?

"Akira," said Tusya, "Go in. I have to head to work." Tusya left, while Akira watched him leave. Akira entered the apartment.

"Faith are you here?"

"No."

"Then why did you answer?"

"Ugh, I can't believe my brother let you in."

"Faith, why are you guys avoiding me, hmm?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer," sighed Akira. He leaned on her door frame to her room, which the door was open.

"It's because of that guy, Naruto, that you left," said Faith. "And then you were in that war. We– I was worried. I went to the lady's mansion to ask when you were returning the secretary told me you were still in Konoha helping Hoku."

"And that was what I was doing. You shouldn't worry about me, because can take care of myself."

"But..."

"Were you jealous of Hoku? Because I have no romantic attachments to her. She's like an annoying older sister," said Akira. "And I had to help in the war you know."

"I wasn't jealous," said Faith. "I just didn't think you were going to come back."

"Tat was a stupid thought," said Akira. He stared at her. "Of course I would come back to my home land for the girl I love and her idiot brother."

"Eh?" was all Faith said when Akira walked over and kissed her.

* * *

ACGOMN: Hehe, end for this one. Next one is the last. REVIEW! 


	12. All

ACGOMN: This isn't really a one shot but a drabble to the Sannin.

I don't own Naruto or any its characters, but I own the plot and the OCs.

**One Shot 12**

**All**

The Legendary Sannin are back together again.

Orochimaru is thrilled not to be a wanted man anymore.

But what he is more glad to be is with his teammates (his family) once again.

Tsunade is glad that the war is over, but saddened over the losses.

Though she is happy to have their Orochimaru back again.

Jiraiya is truly indifferent to the matter of war, too much of it in the world.

He's just happy to have his two best friends back with him again.

Sandaime Hokage from the heavens smiled that knowing smile of his.

* * *

ACGOMN: Done. Thank you for reading. Review. 


End file.
